


making maps with your name on them in all caps

by pensiveVisionary (hamburr)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (it's not specified but it's Canon), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Trans Aaron Burr, Trans Theodosia Prevost Burr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr/pseuds/pensiveVisionary
Summary: "Aaron Burr was royal advisor and head staff of King Thomas Jefferson and his royal consort.Sometimes, he really wished he wasn't.But sometimes, he was really glad he was.(Not that he let either of those show, of course.)"for the hamilton summer gift exchange 2k17 ;D





	making maps with your name on them in all caps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patrocool (all_the_homo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_homo/gifts).



> in which i branch out try out some new ships ;)

Once upon a time, in a far-off kingdom --

“Burr, can you get my coffee?”

Aaron bites his lip on a reply to the tune of _I love that I’ve been promoted to advisor and head of staff for skills such as ‘my ability to get you coffee_.’

It would have been a good retort, but he is not in the mood to get fired. Or, more likely, pouted at for the next six to eight hours.

So he goes to get _King_ Thomas Jefferson his coffee.

“Oh, and get one for James too, would you? Remember, no dairy.”

Thomas’s coronation was less than a week prior. Aaron and Thomas had known each other for most of Aaron’s life; Aaron’s late parents had worked in the castle too. When Aaron had become an orphan, he and his older sister, Sally, were sort of adopted by the entire castle. They had grown up alongside Thomas; though Aaron was a few years younger, and often excluded on account of being the younger sibling -- though he became more interesting to Thomas once he realized he was a boy -- the three of them were the children of the castle and spent countless hours together.

Sally had left to forge her own life as soon as she was eighteen; Aaron stayed behind. Though Thomas was bossy and self-centered, he had been Aaron’s only friend for as long as he could remember, and he couldn’t imagine his life anywhere else. He slid into a staff role and rose quickly through the rankings, his quiet charm and unruffled manner making him suitable for tasks involving even the most frustrating of people -- useful for working with present company.

As Aaron was more focused on his work and Thomas began to take on more duties as the former Queen -- his grandmother -- grew ill, the two finally began to make other friends. James was a student, from a prominent family and such a promising scholar that he was often seen at the castle for banquets. Then he was often seen at the castle spending time with Thomas. Now they’re expected to announce an engagement any day, with Thomas’s ascension to King.

Theodosia, on the other hand --

Aaron nearly runs straight into her on his way back to Thomas with a tray of coffee and snacks.

“Aaron, when will you ever watch where you’re going?” Theodosia says, and leans in to kiss his cheek.

“Sorry, he called me Burr today, I think he’s in a mood.”

“Oh, dear. Good luck,” she says. “I’ll hang around at the stables tonight and see if we can make off with two of the horses, get out of here for the evening.”

“You are a blessing,” says Aaron, and she kisses his cheek again. “I gotta go, I’ll see you later.”

“Don’t run into anyone else!” Theodosia says cheerfully, and Aaron makes sure she sees him roll his eyes before he takes off again.

 

He makes it back to Thomas’s sitting room without further collision. Thomas is sitting sideways on a chair, his head on one armrest and his feet dangling off the other. Aaron isn’t sure he’s ever seen Thomas sit on a chair in a normal way outside of a formal occasion.

“Took you long enough,” says Thomas.

“He was gone for like ten minutes, and it takes at least three to get to the kitchen either way. I’d say he’s doing pretty good,” James says, glancing up from his book. “Faster than I’d go.”

“Well _you_ don’t have to go,” Thomas says, and Aaron takes a slow breath, counts his inhale and exhale in seconds, keeps his face perfectly neutral. He is well-practiced at this.

“Well, the coffee isn’t cold, and he brought food, so I think all is well,” James says, with a tiny sympathetic smile in Aaron’s direction.

“Hm,” is all Thomas says to that, and Aaron just keeps counting his breathing and thinks about Theodosia.

“How is your wife, Aaron?” James says, after a few minutes of painful silence, where Thomas sulks and drinks his coffee and Aaron stands, still, by the door, having not been invited to sit.

God, he hates formalities.

“She’s doing well,” Aaron says.

“How did you propose to her?” Thomas asks. He sets his coffee down and puts his feet on the back of the chair, so he is now fully upside-down.

“She proposed to me,” Aaron says. “And it wasn’t very -- uh, fancy.” His face feels warm. They were, in point of fact, in bed together at the time. “Pretty casual.”

James appears to be repressing a fit of giggles. Thomas looks from James to Aaron, who is trying not to fidget uncomfortably, and then seems to get it and laughs. “Okay, point taken, probably wouldn’t take advice from you anyway.”

“I am your advisor,” Aaron says.

“And when has he ever taken advice from you?” James puts in.

“Point taken,” Aaron says.

“You can sit if you want,” says Thomas, who, now caffeinated, seems to have recovered from his grouchiness somewhat. Aaron takes the seat across from him, glad he won’t have to awkwardly stand all day. It’s happened before.

Aaron is fluent in passive-aggression, having grown up around here. He thinks, again, wistfully of Theodosia, who is the most straightforward person he knows, thanks to growing up around actually normal human beings instead of royalty.

“Anyway, everyone’s like, blah blah blah, you need to get married, which is obnoxious because it’s not like we weren’t planning on it anyway. But. We’re trying to brainstorm how to go about it, and James thought since you were married you might have something helpful to say, but…”

“Would you rather do something public and grand, or something a bit more private? Both have their merits,” Aaron says, choosing to ignore the jab. It’s just Thomas’s method of communication -- he pokes and prods at people, trying to get them to put up a fight, but Aaron has grown immune to it by now.

Well, at least immune to actually responding.

“I would prefer something private, but I think everyone else is sort of hoping for a big thing,” James says.

“So, perhaps a compromise?” Aaron suggests. “Hold a dinner with the appropriate people -- friends and family and anyone else who needs to be invited to these things, nothing too wild -- and do it that way. Since it seems like you’ve already discussed whether or not you’d actually want to marry, there wouldn’t be a risk of a refusal, at least.”

James nods, thoughtful. He looks at Thomas, and they have some sort of nonverbal conversation that Aaron is not part of, and then Thomas nods.

“That sounds like a very good plan. Can I trust you to be in charge of the invitations?” he says to Aaron.

Aaron tries not to look as exhausted as he feels by that prospect as he responds in the affirmative.

 

After hours of arguing with Thomas’s public affairs committee -- also known as arguing with, mostly, Alexander Hamilton -- over who, exactly, should come, and still longer writing and addressing the invitations, Aaron is more than ready to return home to Theodosia. The sun is mostly set by the time he gets to their home on the castle grounds, and when he walks inside Theodosia rushes over to hug him. He sighs and relaxes against her, tucking his face against her shoulder. She is taller than him, and soft, built solidly and as if she was made for hugs. Aaron has never felt safer than when he is in her arms.

“Long day?” she asks quietly, kissing his head.

“The longest. Thomas and James are preparing to get engaged.”

Theodosia gives a sympathetic groan. “I made dinner, since you were running late.”

“You’re my hero,” Aaron says, and tilts his head up to kiss her.

 

After dinner, Theodosia confesses, “I tried to see if any of the horses were available for us to go on an adventure, but the dude on the night shift tonight is really crotchety and doesn’t ever let anyone take out any of the horses without written permission.”

“Couldn’t you write your own permission?” A pause. “Couldn’t I write you permission?”

Theodosia looks thoughtful. “Worth a shot, I think.”

Aaron rummages through his bag to find some of the stationary with Thomas’s seal on it that he keeps with him. He doesn’t usually use it for anything that hasn’t been approved, but sometimes, things like this just happen, and Aaron really wants to think about anything but doing his job at the moment.

They make their way to the stables together, and the man working frowns at them as they approach.

“What do you want?”

“We’d like to take two of the horses out, please,” Theodosia says, brandishing the letter at him, keeping a pleasant smile on her face.

The man studies the letter, then the two of them. “You expect me to let two horses out this late, with the parade tomorrow?”

“Parade?” Theodosia echoes.

“Just had someone tell me the King and his partner are getting engaged tomorrow, and there’s to be a celebratory parade.”

Aaron frowns. “That’s not supposed to be until next week,” he says.

“Well, I heard tomorrow, and I’m not letting any of these horses out.”

Aaron sighs. “Fine, okay, thanks for your time,” he says, trying not to let his irritation into his voice, and possibly failing, but at this point he is beyond caring.

 

Aaron puts his arm around Theodosia’s waist and leans against her as they walk away. “I just wanted to do a cute date,” she pouts, exaggerating her sadness, but still clearly upset.

“We can do it another time, I’m sure. It’s been a long day, and it sounds like tomorrow may be even longer.” Aaron sighs and rolls his eyes. “If they changed the date to tomorrow there’s going to be so much stress in the castle. So I’m more than happy to spend the night in with you instead.”

Theodosia sighs. “Yeah,” she says.

“We can still make it special,” Aaron says, gently nudging her with his elbow, and finally she laughs.

“I’ll hold you to that,” she says.

 

“Thomas was asking about how we got engaged earlier,” Aaron says, once they’re back inside.

Theodosia laughs, her loud and genuine laugh. “Oh man. What did you say?”

“I said that you were the one who had proposed and that it was… I don’t remember. An intimate gathering,” Aaron says, biting his lip against a smile.

“You dork,” she says, and kisses him. From there it’s a short and inevitable journey to the bedroom, interrupted by pauses for more kisses. By the time they make it to the bed, Aaron’s shirt is half unbuttoned, and the both of them are giggly, the stress of the day melting away from Aaron at Theodosia’s touch.

They press close to each other, under the blankets, creating their own world for just the two of them. Theodosia’s skin is soft against Aaron’s, and the blankets are warm and the room is dim. He closes his eyes and rests his head against hers, and he feels more than sees her smile as she holds him closer.

“I love you,” she says quietly, her fingers trailing along Aaron’s spine.

“I love you too,” Aaron whispers back, leaning into her touch, and tilting his face towards hers.

“You’re sleepy,” she says, running tickling fingers up Aaron’s ribs to make him yelp. “Look at you smile.”

“I smile all the time,” Aaron says, faux-pouting.

“Not like that. Your goofy tired grin. I love it,” she says, and kisses the corner of his mouth. He laughs and takes her hand in his, presses it to his lips.

“You’re perfect,” he says.

“You’re a nerd,” she says, and kisses him softly. “Get some rest, love. You need it.”

As much as Aaron hates to agree, and hates -- even after two years of marriage -- missing out on any conscious time spent with Theodosia, he acquiesces, and the two fall asleep pressed close together, curled up against each other with Aaron’s back to Theodosia’s front, her hand resting gently on his stomach, his hand resting on top of hers.

* * *

Aaron nearly oversleeps the next morning, having slept so soundly beside Theodosia after such a long day, and he bolts out the door with only time to pause for one kiss, but he pulls her in close and kisses her sweetly enough that it will linger on both their lips for the rest of the day.

Surely enough, the castle is in a state of commotion when Aaron arrives.

“What is going on?” Aaron asks, dismayed, to the first person he sees, who happens to be Alexander Hamilton.

“Someone fucked up the invitations and wrote today’s date instead of what they were supposed to and so everyone’s freaking the fuck out trying to get ready for Thomas’s proposal tonight,” Alexander says. He doesn’t stay and chat, just gives Aaron a sympathetic look in response to whatever face Aaron must have pulled at that information, then hurries off to do… whatever it is that he is supposed to be doing. Aaron doesn’t really bother to keep track of him; he seems to do what he wants regardless.

With a frustrated sigh, Aaron sets off to find who, exactly, was responsible for the mishap, and he has a pretty good idea who it was.

He finds Charles Lee dawdling in the kitchen, sampling the things that the harried and irritated chefs are making, and has to restrain himself from dragging Charles out of the room, instead asking him as politely as he can manage.

“I put you in charge of double-checking the invitations, what happened?” Aaron snaps, once they are out of the crowded kitchen.

Charles has to finish chewing a mouthful of chocolate muffin before he can answer. “Thought you said it was today. Made everyone go back and fix them.”

Aaron stares at him, mouth agape, then covers his face with a hand and shakes his head. “No matter, it’s happened already, I guess. Make yourself useful, at least, and stop aggravating the chefs. Go help set up. You’re on thin ice, sir,” Aaron says, trying not to draw the last word out in sarcasm. “We will be having a conversation about following directions and asking for clarification when you’re not sure of instructions once things calm down.”

Charles gives him a mock (or mocking) salute, and saunters off down the hall. Aaron glares after him, and turns on his heel to find somewhere he can be of use, when he once again -- for the second time in about twenty-four hours -- nearly crashes into his wife.

“Theodosia!” he says.

“You look stressed,” she says.

“That’s an understatement. Charles Lee changed all the invitations and everything is a hot mess. I don’t even want to know how Thomas is faring, but I suspect that’s my next order of business, to check up on him and James.”

“Good luck,” she says, and sends him on his way with a kiss on the cheek and a smile that makes him feel steadier inside.

 

Thomas and James both seem to be in a state of panic when Aaron arrives. Thomas is pacing the room, talking at a rapidfire pace and gesticulating wildly, while James is biting his nails and sitting huddled in a chair.

Thomas sees Aaron and freezes, stops speaking midsentence. “There the fuck you are! How could you have let this happen?”

Aaron only doesn’t shrink back at his shouting from years of practice, and knowing that it's not terribly personal. He stands his ground. “Charles Lee made a mistake when double-checking the invitations; he had thought that the date was today. I’m not sure how, but that’s what happened. He was assigned to proofread. I’m sorry that it happened this way, but we can make the best of this and get everything together as it should be.”

Thomas groans and covers his face with his hands. “But I haven’t even thought of what to say yet!”

“Just -- say something from the heart,” Aaron says, and Thomas gives him an incredulous look. “Okay, that was bad advice, but… for real, I think even if you wrote out and memorized a speech it wouldn’t happen the way you wanted it to. In the end, the moment is about you and James, not everyone watching. Just focus on that. Would you like me to help you pick out what to wear?”

Thomas groans. “No, get someone else, you have the most boring taste in clothes.”

Aaron sighs and exchanges a glance with James, who is similarly plain in fashion. “I’ll ask Peggy to come, is that more acceptable?”

“Sure. She’s more cheerful than you, at least,” Thomas says, and Aaron manages to turn away before he rolls his eyes.

 

With all the preparation left to do, it seems like barely a blink before it is evening and the banquet is about to start. Thomas is practically vibrating as he stands next to Aaron, so fidgety and nervous is he.

“It’s going to be okay, Thomas, I promise.”

“How do you know? Everything could go wrong!” Thomas hisses in response.

“Yes, well, everything could also go right, too. Do you have the ring?”

Thomas’s eyes go wide in fear for a moment; his hand goes to his pocket and then he relaxes. “Yeah, it’s right here.”

“Then we’re just fine. Come on, let’s go out there. Might as well just make it happen.”

Thomas takes a deep breath, gathering his nerve, and then struts out, his head held high, outwardly as confident as he always appears.

 

Dinner goes without incident, though Aaron -- seated to Thomas’s left -- can see his hands growing more and more shaky as the minutes tick by. His anxiety has been slowly rubbing off on Aaron all day, and he reaches for Theodosia’s hand under the table. She smiles at him, squeezes his hand reassuringly, and the tightness in his chest eases a bit.

 

Then the plates are cleared and the moment of truth comes. Thomas stands -- he looks like he might pass out -- and takes James’s hand. They go to the front of the room together, and all eyes are on the two of them.

But Thomas seems to freeze. He opens his mouth and closes it several times; he makes a few aborted attempts at moving, but he seems to be frozen in place.

“Oh, for crying out loud,” James mutters, only loud enough for the people sitting nearest the front to hear, and he reaches into the pocket of Thomas’s waistcoat -- Thomas stares at him with wide eyes -- and drops down to one knee.

James speaks loudly enough for everyone in the room to hear, a talent that Thomas has not quite mastered in public speaking, despite his inclination to loudly complain in less formal situations.

“Thomas, my love, you wonderful man, you absolute nerd, I love you with my entire heart. You have stood by my side for years, and never wavered in your love and support for me. I would be honored, would be the luckiest man alive, if you would consent to doing so for the rest of my life. Thomas Jefferson, will you marry me?”

Thomas has tears in his eyes; he nods very fast, his hair bouncing, and James, smiling, slips the ring onto Thomas’s finger, then stands to kiss his new fiance.

Someone wolf-whistles, and, the spell of the moment broken, everyone in the room bursts into applause and cheers, happy for their King and his soon-to-be husband.

Thomas practically floats back to his seat, still holding James’s hand, and he leans close to Aaron, smiling so wide that it looks like it might hurt.

“You were right,” says Thomas. “Maybe it didn’t go as planned, but… I think it turned out better than I could have ever planned it. Thank you.”

Aaron smiles back, and Theodosia squeezes his hand again. He turns to her, still smiling; she looks devastatingly proud. He leans over and kisses her cheek.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” he says to her.

“I’m so glad we didn’t have to get engaged in front of a huge crowd of people,” she says, and he laughs.

Sometimes Aaron hates his job. Sometimes Aaron loves his job.

Either way, he knows there's no place else he’d rather be.


End file.
